The Burden Of Duty
by WuLongPao
Summary: With the world recovering from the war, the gang must come to bear the weight of the world they fought for. Naivety is no longer an option, reality is the new enemy. Will the gang survive or be crushed in the aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't Avatar. If I did I would do the casting differently for the movie. But I don't own Avatar at all. Please enjoy the story. I love constructive criticism so please review and comment. I'm still thinking of a way to separate Zuko and Mai, I like him partnered with someone else on the show. :D

Mai, expert blade wielder and current administrative minister of the Fire Nation, was approaching the Royal Records Chamber with disinterest. Usually she relegated such mundane tasks to her ladies-in-waiting turned personal secretaries, stupid but nonetheless available and submissive. Unfortunately, only ministers could enter the Royal Chamber and Zuko had asked her personally to deposit the documents.

Zuko. The name that makes her heart go aflutter. Azula would have laughed at the thought of Mai giggling at the mention of a boy's name, much less a political force. After all, the princess had promised her friend the exact same position before Mai had betrayed her. Betrayed. Such harsh words yet they sang true. Ironic, she rejected Azula's offer only to willingly take it up a few months later. The motivations may have had changed her mind she mused slightly amused.

With Azula, the position would become one of hidden agendas and secret plots. Azula had always been paranoid. For Zuko, it was one of endless paperwork and barking out orders. Which one was worse she thought to herself. Nevertheless she reminded herself: nobody forced her into this; she did it willingly and against Zuko's wishes. During the first month after the war, she realized that massaging the exhausted Fire Lord's back at night would do nothing to alleviate his stress. Seeing less and less of him, she decided to work in the newly reformed government. Zuko initially was apprehensive but after feeling his workload lighten, profoundly showed his gratitude through one day together that was far too short. Eventually she rose through the ranks and became the unquestioned minister. Soon after that, her responsibilities rivaled that of Zuko's. She hated irony, bored all her life, now she had too much to do.

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice the four pairs of eyes following her movement from the top four giant columns adorning the halls of the palace. They waited patiently, ready to attack at her weakest moment. In a flurry of metal, they bombarded the off-guard maiden with chains and shackles.

Mai surprised, but still sharp quickly evaded all the chains but one. Intentionally she let it loop around her arm and let it pull her off her feet. Unsheathing three knifes, she flung them at her assailant while being dragged towards him, trapping him in place. Upon reaching his body, her suspicions were confirmed. Dai Li.

From the initial attack of chains, she already had a hypothesis. They had used the same method to capture the Five Generals of Ba Sing Se. Effective against idiots, Mai found it uninspired. She had already incapacitated one, only three more. Calculating from where the chains originated, she flung five knifes towards the nearest one. The agent quickly fell, dropping from the pillar like a chick falling from its nest.

If only it were that easy, the man recoiled grabbing hold of the column, dropping of gracefully. Mai followed suit reaching the ground a few feet away. Before the other two could retaliate, she did two jump kicks toward the Dai Li on the ground. Hidden in her legs were stilettos that were sent towards the agent who apparently was aware of her specialty, flinging his rock gauntlets deflecting the stilettos.

No matter, Mai thought. Azula had always reminded her unyieldingly to never underestimate her opponents. At the landing of her jump, she dropped down using her momentum, and spun her body delivering a low kick towards her opponent. After knocking him of his feet, she flicked both her sleeves, trapping the surprised fool to the ground. Two more.

Without delay, she spun around, sending ten of her deadly knives towards another Dai Li running to attack her. Both created a wall, and then proceeded to try to smash her with it. She rolled away. They wasted no time barraging her with flying rock projectiles and earth stumps emerging from the ground. She evaded deftly and upon closing the distance on one of her foes, she began her final assault.

Sensing an opening, she leapt at her opponent, throwing two shurikens in his direction. Just as she forecasted, he formed a thin wall to take the hit. Landing on one of the blades, she stepped on the other and jumped over the wall. Above the unprepared agent, she twirled raining down her infamous blades, impaling his glove and clothes to the ground. One more.

This time she went head-on towards the demoralized enemy. She took out one of her heavier knives and shot it towards him. He blocked with a thin wall that was pierced easily by her blade. She followed it with two more spinning blades, an idea she just recently toyed with. They swirled on the outside of the thin barrier and then returned towards the middle sticking the agent to the wall by his sleeves. Done.

She had long realized that fighting against benders relied more on temperament than raw power. The force of the elements was often subject to the emotions of the wielder. And as such if Mai put on a strong face, and disarmed the enemy with her ferocity, the respective element would be weaker in magnitude or in this case substance. It paid off to always keep a cool head.

Without warning, dust quickly enveloped the hallway. Mai covered her face with her sleeve. There was another agent. And as quickly as she had that thought the dust disappeared along with all five agents. Mai berated herself for her stupidity. Scanning the area, she picked up the papers she had dropped during the battle. What were the Dai Li after she wondered?

Mother!" Zuko called after the formerly banished Fire Lady.

"Yes dear?" She turned to face him, tenderness and calm permeating around her figure.

"The Fire Sages just wanted to know of your decision regarding the designs for the formal coronation ceremony." Zuko answered politely, unable to avoid sounding like a child towards his mother.

"I'll talk to them later. Is there anything else?" She waited, and Zuko shook his head. "Then I'll take my leave, Fire Lord."

"You don't have to call me that mother." Zuko looked down at his feet. He hated it when his uncle and mother called him that. It was true but it nonetheless made Zuko feel wrong.

"Don't be silly. You're the Fire Lord. My Fire Lord." She smiled sweetly and left, walking softly.

Then just like that, it hit Zuko. The same feeling he had years ago, when his mother woke him in the middle of the night. Whispering melancholic words into his young ear, she said goodbye that night, never to be heard of again. It was the feeling that she was going to disappear. Zuko immediately ran after the woman he called mother.

She turned around, her face empty. Then everything went black

"Aaargh!" Zuko sat straight up, pushing the unusually heavy blanket above him onto the cold hard ground. His body was covered in sweat. Clad only in his pants, he could feel the dampness all over his body. Another dream of his mother, another reminder of his failure to find her, save her and to be with her again, he had them every night. It haunted him ever since he found out the truth from Ozai. The man that he used to consider father unflinchingly, told him the truth. Ursa was banished those several years ago, someplace faraway. Where exactly, even Ozai did not know. Zuko never thought hearing the truth would be so painful. It hurt more that even after an entire year, he still couldn't find her.

Even worse was the fact that Zuko could not look for her. He had the responsibilities of Fire Lord now. He barely had time to rest, let alone do anything as time consuming as searching across the world. The Fire Nation was in no better shape than the other countries. He made reparations to help the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, leaving the Fire Nation in roughly equal terms with the other countries. It was no longer the formidable imperialistic capital of the earth. But then again, the nations lived in peace and the people were happy at the end of the war. It helped too that the Avatar supported him. No one would speak against Aang.

He rubbed his sore neck. He was tired and he could feel it in his body. Endless amount of paperwork, laws and negotiations deprived him of his sleep. He didn't even have time to practice his Firebending. Azula would probably kick his butt if they fought. Then there was Mai, his girlfriend. Instead of complaining or dumping him like he thought she would, she took the position of minister taking a lot of work off his hands. He never thought she would do that for him. Despite that, he still had lots of work. Even during healing sessions with Katara, he slept.

Realizing that he wasn't sleeping but healing with the Waterbender. It wasn't a blanket he pushed off it was Katara. He hopped off the bed to help his comrade. Unfortunately he landed right on her causing him to fall on top of her. Their faces were just inches apart.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted, pushing him off her. Somehow, as if the gods wanted to keep them together, he slipped on the water all over the floor and landed right back into the same spot. His face smashed into hers. Reeling from the accidental head butt, Katara suddenly remembered reading about compromising positions like this in romance scrolls the Fire Nation palace had lying around. Usually in those scenarios, the couple would have their lips touch accidentally, forming into a mind-blowing kiss. Sadly this was not the case for her. Instead Zuko's head slammed into hers, mimicking one of Toph's flying rocks. She had never wanted to kiss him before, but now she'd rather take the kiss than a mind numbing head bash.

"Sorry for that. You okay?" Zuko recovered faster. He stretched out one of his hands to help her, while the other rubbed the growing bump on his head. After getting to their feet, they both sat on the bed.

"Zuko. I know you're tired and I don't mind it all that you sleep while I heal you but please warn me when you're going to attack me." She said jokingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He smiled sheepishly. Unconsciously, his hands wandered toward the scar on his chest. Katara had insisted that she heal him the same way she did for Aang. In truth he didn't mind, it offered him some time to sleep.

Noticing his hands, she grabbed them over his chest. "Zuko I promise I'l do my best and heal you. It's the least I can do after you saved my life."

"You've already paid your debt to me…" He stopped seeing the look of determination in her blue eyes.

"Zuko let me do this." And with that she silenced any of his complaints.

Suddenly the door flung open, and Aang appeared. "You done Katara…." He stood there shocked. Katara hands were clasped over his chest over his heart! Not to mention their eyes were gazing at each other until he arrived. "Sossorry! I didn't mean to." And he slammed the door shut at the surprised and perplexed reactions of Zuko and Katara.

Aang was blushing furiously, he didn't think Zuko and Katara had that relationship. Wait, they didn't! Katara was his girlfriend. He blew the door open and jumped in prepared to defend his girlfriend. Again he looked at the perplexed and confused duo. Only then did Aang realize that their hands were over Zuko's Azula lightning scar. "You were healing Zuko?"

"Yes Aang what else would I be doing?" The feeling of confusion slowly being replaced by annoyance in her.

"Oh ok…I'll leave now." And noticing Katara's moody glare he sped off Avatar style. Katara had that 'leave or perish in my hands' look. He didn't want to die yet!

"Weird…" Zuko mouthed to disturb the uncanny silence that was in the atmosphere.

"Aang can really be weird sometimes."

"He's your boyfriend." Zuko shut up immediately after receiving a death glare from Katara. How he wished he could run like the Avatar.

Dinner was a much lighter affair. Zuko was seated at the helm of the table, reading a new provision, while sticking a random piece of food into his mouth. Mai didn't even bother eating, instead had laid out her work area in place of her plate. Aang was excitedly planning his next destination with Toph and Katara. Both of whom nodded when the boy's voice visibly pitched. Despite this disregard for intelligent conversation, dinner was always peaceful for the group.

"Its Royal Fire Flakes next. Who wants." Zuko raised his hand. Mai did as well. The others couldn't stomach the extremely spicy snack. Toph had made it a habit of calling out the approaching food before it entered the room. She then made rock directions for the servers to follow. It always amused her to sense the surprised reaction of the Fire Nation servants. Sokka even schemed to turn her into a restaurant mechanism of which she responded with a punch or more factually a beating. "When is Sokka coming back anyway?"

At this everyone visibly perked up. Katara missed her brother. One week was still the longest time they had ever been separated, ever. Annoying as he is, he was still always there, although not always reliable. Aang wanted direction mainly. Sokka always provided the what, when, where and how of the mission. Zuko usually had good ideas for government reform, much to the surprise of the Fire Lord. When Sokka wasn't busy chasing Suki, he came with great ideas, mechanical for the airships or otherwise for pretty much everything else. Mai let out a sigh; no wonder things had been so quiet. She hadn't even noticed the other couple missing.

"I think he's going to be back tomorrow." Aang answered. "They should be about done in Kyoshi island."

"I think we should welcome them back with a party!" Katara mused happily. "We could invite everybody, have lots of food, have the Fire Nation Circus and…."

"Oh and then we could turn it into a welcome-back holiday that we could celebrate every year! The great Sokka and Suki return!" Toph added sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll just make his favorite sea prunes." Katara glared at Toph, until she realized Toph couldn't see. "I haven't had them in a while either. Good thing I saved up the ones dad gave me."

"YECH!" Both Toph and Aang stuck out their tongue causing Zuko to laugh, infecting everyone. Soon the room erupted in laughter. As it died down, Zuko stood up and went on his way, giving a cursory kiss to Mai who didn't even flinch. She soon followed suit, tailed by several of her secretaries.

"Life's really busy huh?" Toph said.

"It can't be helped Toph, he's the Fire Lord."

"Katara's right, he has a lot of responsibilities now."

"All we can do is support him, and to be there when he needs us."

"I guess so…" Toph finally conceded.

Toph was sitting on the ground of the Royal Gardens inside the palace. Things had changed after the war. And selfish as it may seem, a part of her wished the war hadn't finished. During their travels, they were a family. Now, eventually, they would be separated. Zuko would be Fire Lord, although not spending as much time with him, he was very much her older brother. Sokka and Katara would be returning to the South Pole, a place she couldn't follow. She would be blind and defenseless there, two things she could never allow herself to be, two things her parents always thought she was. Aang would have to do Avatarly stuff and when finished would probably settle to the South Pole. For the first time since her art in the journey began, she felt alone. Hugging her knees closer, she tried to coat herself in her warmth.

Almost too late, she felt an Earthbender launch an attack. Springing into action, she defended herself with a rock.

"Who are you?"

"The greatest Earthbender in the world."

Toph's eyes widened, he wasn't lying.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't Avatar. If I did I would do the casting differently for the movie. But I don't own Avatar at all. Please enjoy the story. I love constructive criticism so please review and comment.

Toph stomped her foot on the ground, sending tremors throughout the vicinity. Her opponent was in an attack stance. From what she could sense, he was still young probably around Zuko's age. He was tall and clearly very strong.

"We'll see about that!" She screamed, more than annoyed at the enemy who almost hit her. Silently, she waited for his move. He began, lifting his foot to run closer to her. She grinned, typical. She countered his running with a leg kick that sent a tiny torrent of earth to fall beneath his feet, similar to the one she used against the Boulder. The earth pulled the man's feet in the opposite direction. She laughed, he was just like all the other big mouths she fought. Suddenly she realized that there was neither the shout of pain nor the thud on the ground that she expected.

Instead of falling into a painful split, her opponent lifted his other leg and spun on the one that Toph moved. Stepping his free leg on the floor, a huge boulder lifted from the ground, which he then propelled forward at Toph.

Immediately, Toph thrust her hands towards the ground, pushing up two pillars that caught the boulder in mid-air before hitting Toph.

"You shouldn't underestimate me Miss Bei Fong. It could get you killed" He grinned happily, his stance as firm as ever.

Pushing the rocks back into the ground, she smiled. "I was just warming up, don't tell me that was supposed to hurt?" She replied sarcastically, feeling the adrenalin beginning to rush into her.

"Just making sure you know I'm serious. It would bad if you died." And with that remark, they continued their battle.

"Zuko! We need to talk." Mai called out to the Fire Lord behind the royal and messy desk. She grabbed a scroll and quickly browsed before returning it to his desk. "Did you even hear me?"

"Yes? What is it Mai." He answered after a pause, not even looking up from his work. He then gestured towards one of the servants and gave an order and a scroll. Afterwards he picked another one and continued reading.

"Can we speak in private?" She asked irritably. He didn't bother replying but they both knew what would happen next. They had both agreed to spare the servants of their quarreling to show a united front. Without any affirmation from Zuko, she told all of the servants to get out. "They're gone."

"Alright." He answered again looking up briefly to ascertain her words. He waited. Mai usually said what she wanted without needing encouragement. He was fully prepared to take a berating for not having spent time together at all. He was actually surprised that she didn't get mad for so long. After a few minutes, he looked up again. "What's wrong Mai?" This time he stood up. The stoic noblewoman was never at a loss for words or remarks.

"Zuko. I…" She hesitated, indecision clearly showing on her pale features.

"What happened Mai? " This time he was worried. Mai was never fickle; she was precise.

"I was attacked by Dai Li Agents." She quickly cut him off before he could interrupt her. He was sweet like that. "I wasn't hurt at all so you don't need to worry."

She looked at him sternly, sending the 'calm down before I pin you to the wall' glare. "Nobody saw me or them."

"When did this happen?" Zuko asked, anger seething in his voice.

"A few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?!?" Now, he was incredulous and had moved in front of Mai.

"Because Zuko, I can take care of myself! I knew I should have never told you! You always get so mad and angry and distracted! You would have gone storming into Ba Sing Se if I told you right after!" She folded her arms and turned away from him.

"Mai, I'm sorry." She grabbed her shoulders and slowly pulled her into a hug, her back resting on his chest. He nuzzled in her neck, resting his face on her shoulder. "Even though you're strong, you're still my girlfriend. I get worried no matter how capable you are. I'm sorry for getting so mad easily."

"Forgiven." Displays of affection like this were rare, and both of them had learned to savor these moments.

`"What did they want?"

"I don't know Zuko. What was in those papers you gave me? The ones I had to bring to the Royal Record Chamber. " It was the only thing she could think of.

"Azula's location." He answered grimly.

"Well, this is nice isn't it?" Aang mentioned looking at Katara.

"Yea Aang. Its nice." They were on a date. Or at least Katara thought they were on a date. There was nicely prepared food, a beautiful landscape and a romantic mood. So it felt like a date. She scanned everything again. Aang still hadn't said anything to break the silence. He was looking at his toes. He was cute that way. "This really is nice Aang."

"Yes it is." Silence again.

Appa roared or yawned, Katara couldn't tell. And then she decided to just enjoy the picturesque Fire Nation landscape in awkward silence.

"Ughh!!" Toph muttered as a boulder forced its way through her defensive wall. She pushed it back before it could hit her, but the impact was still strong. She was panting and so was her opponent. He was good, real good she had to give him that.

Some royal guards had arrived after feeling the tremors from their fight. He dispatched them with ease. She wasn't even able to use them as bait or distractions.

"Don't get distracted Miss Bei Fong!" He was on the air as he said this, his body curled into a ball bounding forward.

Toph couldn't see what he was doing. Instinctively she pulled a wall to defend herself. Suddenly his hand was on her wall. He disintegrated the top and holding on to the bottom, used his two feet to smash against Toph's face.

The world started spinning chaotically, Toph quickly connected her palms to the ground. She pushed herself hastily underground. She needed to regain her composure. Her head was throbbing, she could her a ringing in her ears. Then she felt it, a surge of earth attempting to crush her or push her, she wasn't sure. She compacted the soil around her forming a spherical shell which shouldered the impact. Nevertheless she was pushed upwards.

"Trying to run? I thought you would put up a better fight than this?" The man said. His foot stuck in the ground. He was crouched over, in a defensive position. He had overexerted himself pushing her out of the ground.

"You think you're all that don't you? But you can barely stand up." She was on her knees now, both her hands on the ground. She didn't have enough fight left in her.

The battle was over. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had lost. And just like alittle defenseless blind girl, she needed to be saved. Zuko didn't even bother announcing his presence, he shot fire the moment he saw on her knees. Her opponent jumped away just in time. But Zuko charged ahead and with one leg sweep, felled her opponent. Mai helped her on her feet.

"She's alright Zuko." The knife wielder called out. Mai didn't even flinch seeing the tears form in Toph's eyes.

Toph was glad it wasn't any of her friends to help her now and see her shame. Mai was detached and uncaring, something Toph only appreciated now.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Zuko screamed at Earthbender. He was holding the man by the neck. With his free hand he ignited a fire, a threat to scar the man forever.

"Ha! Don't make threats we both know you wouldn't do." The man smirked wildly now.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko was even angrier. The man saw through his charade. As satisfying as burning the man would be, he would get no answers from a charred corpse.

"Just wait your highness. I was going to answer you before you threatened me. I am the official envoy the Bei Fong estate."

Zuko let him go at the surprise. Toph eyes grew wide. It was true, she could feel him unwrapping her family's official crest. The man was on one knee, his head bowed down, his hands in the air holding out the message from the Bei Fongs. "Your Royal Highness Fire Lord Zuko. Lao Bei Fong, humble merchant of the Earth Kingdom, sends his regards on your coronation and gives you a message of which he hopes you may find to your liking. His gifts, should you accept are to arrive immediately upon your acceptance."

Zuko still in shock slowly took the scroll out unraveling it slowly. Mai walked towards Zuko in three quick strides, snatching the scroll from his hands. "The Fire Lord has received the message, he will give his answer as it suits him. He finds your actions towards his most honored guest Miss Bei Fong most inappropriate and as such, you will remain in the dungeon until this matter is settled. You are dismissed. Guards!"

"Thank you for you kind consideration my lady." He stood up and went with soldiers willingly. Just before he carried out the room, he smirked at Toph.

"Toph what just happened?" Zuko asked confused.

"Bring me to my room!" Toph stomped. She could feel the tears she tried so hard to hold start to escape her eyes. From the defeat she felt shame. From the revelation she felt betrayal, hurt, guilt and a lot of other things she couldn't comprehend.

"Toph are you …."

"My room now!" Toph cut him off quickly.

"Not now Zuko. I'll take to her room. Don't do anything about this without me. Do something else. We have to talk." Not waiting for his reply, the two girls left a very confused Fire Lord.

Katara should have enjoyed the feeling of flying. She should have enjoyed the feeling of her arms wrapped around her boyfriend. She should have enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing in her face. But instead she was filled with dread and worry. A messenger had come running to interrupt her date with Aang. The Fire Lord had summoned, not requested, summoned her to heal the injuries Lady Bei Fong has sustained in battle.

Katara was truly worried. Zuko would never summon her if the injuries were light. Toph would never ask explicitly for Katara to heal her. The girl was too stubborn. And battle, how could Toph even sustain any injuries in battle? She could sense an attack even before it hit her. These things could only mean things were very bad. Katara had always thought Aang was too fast when he flew around with his glider. Now she wished he was faster.

When the finally arrived Aang blew open the doors with a swing of his staff, and she came rushing in She pulled the water out of her waterskin and prepared her hands. She ran in, frantically looking for her friend. "Where's Toph?"

Then Katara got hit by a pillow.

"Why did you call him! I did not ask you to call her Zuko!" Toph screamed at the Fire Lord beside her bed.

"You could barely stand up! You left me there! I thought you were injured."

"If I was injured do you think I could still punch you?" She punched him staright in the arm.

"You are injured! That didn't hurt!" She punched him again, this time in the gut causing him to double over.

"That hard enough for you!"

"Ugh I guess that means you're okay?" Aang said taking the entire scene in.

"What?" Katara pulled the pillow of her face. Toph was sitting up on the bed. She was still scolding Zuko, who clutching his stomach. Mai was reading something before she told all the servants to leave the room. And Aang stood there looking confused. Then she saw it. It was enormous and practically covered half of Toph's face. It was big blue bruise.

"What happened to you Toph!" She rushed over to her friend. She placed her hands on Toph's face. Toph swatted them away.

"I'm fine Katara." Toph looked away.

"What do you mean you're fine! There is a huge bruise on your face! What happened Zuko?!?" She looked at him accusingly.

"I had small fight and slipped okay." Toph answered meekly.

"Small fight! You were on all fours! You could barely stand up and you had destroyed the entire courtyard!" Zuko said lifting his arms for emphais.

"What! How the hell did that happen!"

"The Bei Fong estate sent a messenger who attacked Toph. We still don't know why." Mai added calmly.

"Why would the Bei Fong do that? Your Father wouldn't sent someone to attack you?" Aang asked Toph worriedly.

"I don't think it was Toph's father. Maybe it's the Dai Li. They attacked Mai a few weeks ago." Zuko added.

"The Dai Li?" Both Toph and Katara chirped in surprise.

"This has nothing to do with that Zuko!"

"Earthbenders attacking! What else could it mean but an assassination plot by the Earth kingdom!"

"That attack had nothing to do with this. This Earthbender was much too stronger! He defeated Toph! The Dai Li were looking for Azula!" Mai was raising her voice at Zuko now, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"You were beaten?" Aang asked surprisedly.

"Shut up twinkle-toes." Toph faced away.

"Azula! What does she have anything to do with this!" Katara's hands were on her lips. She was now glaring at Zuko.

"Why did you mention HER! They didn't have to know!" Zuko shouted at Mai.

"You're the one who brought it up!" She pointed at Zuko

"What aren't you two telling us!" Katara had joined the Royal Pair's shouting match.

"Shouldn't you be screaming too Aang? You are the Avatar after all." Toph asked somberly.

"But I don't know what's happening."

"You should make them calm down or something. Their shouting is making my headache worse."

"Why don't you stop them?"

"My head is still spinning and I'm not the Avatar."

"You head is spinning?"

"Awww just shut up!" Toph covered her face ears with a pillow.

"I wish Sokka was back already." Aang sighed.

"Did someone call my name?"

"SOKKA!"


End file.
